Argyle Line
/ |end = / / / Coatbridge Central |stations = 43 |routes = 3 |ridership = |open = 1979 |close = |owner = Network Rail |operator = First ScotRail |character = |depot = |stock = Class 318, Class 320, Class 334 |linelength = |tracklength = |notrack = |gauge = |el = 25kV 50hz AC |speed = |elevation = }} The Argyle Line is a suburban railway located in West Central Scotland. It connects the Lanarkshire towns of Lanark, Larkhall and Motherwell to West Dunbartonshire via central Glasgow using sub-surface running. It takes its name from Glasgow's Argyle Street, under which a significant section of the line runs via a cut-and-cover tunnel. The term "Argyle Line" is loosely used in two contexts: * to describe an urban passenger train service; and * to describe a length of railway infrastructure. The train service extends considerably beyond the Argyle Line infrastructure, connecting the suburban areas of North Clydeside with Motherwell, Larkhall and Lanark. Service pattern On Mondays to Saturdays, the off peak service each hour is: * two limited stop trains between and via ; * one train between and via ; * one train between and via and ; * one train between and via and ; * one train between and via , and . Most services terminating at return in the 'opposite' direction. i.e. a train from continues via and vice-versa. There are also peak services to and . Also after 6pm the trains from / to via and start and terminate at . There is no regular freight operation on the route. On Sundays, the hourly service is: * two trains between and via and ; * one train between and via and ; * one train between and via ; * one train between and . Historical service patterns At opening November 1979 *1 tph Motherwell - Dumbarton Central via Bellshill *1 tph Motherwell - Dumbarton Central via Blantyre *2 tph Motherwell - Partick via Bellshill *2 tph Motherwell - Partick via Blantyre *1 tph Milngavie - Lanark (limited stop) Monday - Saturday (2006/2007) *2 tph Larkhall - Dalmuir via Singer (Limited Stop) *1 tph Motherwell - Milngavie via Blantyre *1 tph Lanark - Milngavie via Holytown and Blantyre *1 tph Motherwell - Dalmuir via Bellshill and Yoker *1 tph Lanark - Dalmuir via Shieldmuir, Bellshill and Yoker *Peak Services to Coatbridge Central and Carstairs Sunday (2006/2007) *2 tph Motherwell - Balloch via Blantyre and Yoker *1 tph Lanark - Milngavie via Shieldmuir and Bellshill *1 tph Motherwell - Milngavie via Bellshill Monday - Saturday (2007/2008) *2 tph Larkhall - Dalmuir via Singer (Limited Stop) *1 tph Motherwell - Milngavie via Blantyre *1 tph Lanark - Milngavie via Holytown and Blantyre *1 tph Motherwell - Dalmuir via Bellshill and Yoker *1 tph Lanark - Dalmuir via Shieldmuir, Bellshill and Yoker *Peak services to Coatbridge Central and Carstairs Sunday (2007/2008) *2 tph Motherwell - Balloch via Blantyre and Yoker *1 tph Motherwell - Milngavie via Bellshill *1 tph Lanark - Milngavie via Shieldmuir and Bellshill *1 tph Larkhall - Partick (Limited Stop) Infrastructure The infrastructure of the Argyle Line consists of a route from Finnieston West Junction (Eastbound), Finnieston East Junction (Westbound) (both East of Partick Station, diverging from the Queen Street and Airdrie line) and Rutherglen Junction (joining the Caledonian main line towards Motherwell). It is double track throughout, with a grade-separated junction comprising the Finnieston East and West Junctions; eastwards from there the route dives underground and is sub-surface as far as Dalmarnock station. There is one intermediate siding at Exhibition Centre, used to for turning back westbound trains. The stations are of island or two-platform design. The route serves the commercial and shopping districts of Glasgow's central area. Service routes The south-eastern extremity of the train service is the two-platform station at Lanark, on a two mile single track branch from Lanark Junction. Trains from Lanark continue northbound on the West Coast Main Line as far as Law Junction, diverging northwards there on the Holytown route as far as Wishaw North Junction, where they diverge to rejoin the West Coast Main Line at Shieldmuir Junction. Passing through Motherwell, the trains then leave the West Coast Main Line again to call at before rejoining the main line at . The Hamilton Circle line converges at Newton. Trains approaching Motherwell from Holytown or Coatbridge Central, cross the WCML to travel onto the Hamilton Circle, before calling at . Between here and , a spur from joins. The line then passes through , and Newton before rejoining the West Coast Main Line as far as Rutherglen. At Dalmarnock Junction, trains diverge northwards to enter the infrastructure of the Argyle Line, diving underground after Dalmarnock station. West of Exhibition Centre Station, the line to Partick and Hyndland, diverges to form a burrowing junction. Westbound trains rise up a steep incline to join the North British Railway line from Queen Street station. This steep section originally gave access to the sidings at Queen's Dock from the Stobcross Railway. Eastbound trains enter what is now known as Kelvinhaugh Tunnel, immediately to the West of Sandyford Street. This tunnel joins the original Kelvinhaugh Tunnel on the Lanarkshire and Dunbartonshire Railway from , just South of Kelvinhaugh Street; finally meeting the disused Stobcross Depot Tunnel on the Glasgow Central Railway, just inside the common South East portal of these two tunnels. The mouth of the Stobcross Depot Tunnel can be seen from the Eastbound platform of Exhibition Centre Station. Going North-westwards, is the fifth busiest in Scotland.The usage information (Station Entries and Station Exits) is based on ticket sales in the financial year 2002/03 and covers all National Rail stations. Continued usage notes, and Excel format table for all stations available. Trains then either travel towards Dalmuir via Yoker, or go via Anniesland to Milngavie or Dalmuir and on Sundays, Balloch via Yoker. Initial service pattern From the opening in November 1979, the basic weekday service was one train per hour from Dumbarton to the Hamilton Circle (anticlockwise), and one train from Dumbarton to Hamilton Circle (clockwise, including Newton), two trains per hour from Dalmuir to Hamilton Circle (anticlockwise) and two trains per hour to Hamilton Circle (clockwise, including Newton), and one train per hour between Milngavie and Lanark (non-stop from Argyle Street to Motherwell). For a few years from the re-opening, the northbound West Highland sleeping car train from London used the route on Saturdays only. It was detached from another portion at Mossend and diesel-hauled via the Rutherglen & Coatbridge line. Rolling stock s are a common sight on the Argyle Line. 318257 is pictured at .]] At its opening, the rolling stock on the Argyle Line was Class 314 electric multiple units, which were then new. These were accompanied by a number of the older Class 303 "Blue Train" sets from the North Clyde route. In the late 1980s and early 1990s, Class 311 trains also operated on this route. After the 303s were retired in 2002, the route was operated by a mixture of new Class 334 Alstom "Juniper" units, alongside a small number of 1980s vintage Class 318 trains cascaded from the Ayrshire routes, with the original Class 314 sets transferred to the Cathcart Circle. The Argyle Line is operated by Class 320s and Class 318s. History The Glasgow Central Railway under central Glasgow had been in 1886, connecting the Lanarkshire and Dunbartonshire Railway at and Stobcross Railway at to the Lanarkshire and Ayrshire Railway near , Rutherglen and Coatbridge Railway at , Clydesdale Junction Railway and Polloc and Govan Railway at and Clydesdale Junction Railway at Newton. The line closed in 1964.The Railways of Great Britain - a Historical Atlas, Volume 2; Cobb, Col M H; 2003; Ian Allan Publishing Ltd In November 1979, the Argyle Line was created, as joint venture by British Rail and the Strathclyde Passenger Transport Executive (SPTE), by reopening most of the former route.Skillen, Brian S. (1979). "The Once and Future Railway". In: Scottish Transport. Issue No. 33, Pp 13-19. Scottish Tramway Museum Society. December 1979. ISSN 0048-9808. However, the former Caledonian Railway route from Whiteinch was not to be re-opened, and a new connection with the former North British Railway route via Hyndland was created, incorporating a grade-separated junction with the Queen Street Low Level route. A key part of the re-opening was the implementation of an intensive electrically operated passenger train service between Dalmuir and Milngavie, and Motherwell and Lanark. The service west of Partick was to be integrated with the existing North Clyde services on the Queen Street Low Level line. Outside of Glasgow's central area, the train service used sections of the North Clyde and West Coast Main Line (WCML). Two stations were constructed for the re-opening of the line: * ; this was entirely new, i.e. both the site and the construction. Due to its proximity to Glasgow Cross station, the latter was not re-opened. * Exhibition Centre station (called Finnieston until 1986); whilst this station was located only slightly to the west of the original Stobcross station on the Glasgow Central Railway, the only commonality between the two is the location of much of the eastbound platform (which was originally the westbound one). On the central tunnel section, there are disused stations at and at (adjacent to the Tollbooth), both constructed by the Glasgow Central Railway. The frontage of Glasgow Green station was demolished in March 2012,http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-scotland-glasgow-west-17452063 whilst the entrance to Glasgow Cross station has been turned into ventilation ducts, visible from the traffic island between Trongate and London Road. Extensions The Larkhall Line was opened as an extension to Argyle Line services in December 2005 by First Minister Jack McConnell. The line was the reopening of the Coalburn Branch and Mid Lanark Lines of the Caledonian Railway and it begins at Haughhead Junction, just east of . Stations are located at , and , where services terminate.SPT News The branch is single line throughout, with a crossing loop at Allanton. In 2006, Network Rail announced tentative proposals to electrify the Rutherglen - Whifflet section, as part of a £1.4bn upgrade to Scotland's railways. The main benefits of this scheme would appear to provide an enhanced frequency for the Whifflet-Central routes, and to provide an electric diversionary path for long distance WCML services. Electrification also would mean the Whifflet Line being added to the Argyle Line system with services through Glasgow Central Low Level to the western suburbs. References Category:Transport in Glasgow Category:Railway lines in Scotland Category:Railway lines opened in 1979 Category:Railway lines opened in 2005 Category:Standard gauge railways in Scotland